The Rider
by EvelynBelli
Summary: A young girl by the name of Sorrow is about to get a ride of her life. Hard ships, and friends ships, are made during the adventure, also enemies, forced slavery. How will this young rider going to surive?
1. Chapter 1 Strangers

Chapter 1: A new rider?

My eyes shot open and I looked around my bed room, I sighed and got out of bed rubbing my eyes.

I looked in the mirror at myself, while brushing my hair, it was the only girly thing I've ever do.

My long brown hair fell to my hips, and the bangs almost covered my grey eyes. I put on my long sleeve white blouse, with a leather vest over it, fallowed by a black skirt with a rip down the side and a pair of short underneath hardly noticeable by the skirt covering it by an inch. I sighed and went out of my room into the the kitchen. It was a very same home, where I live with my cousin Katrina and uncle Sloan.

Katrina was the first to talk. "Hi, Sorrow." I hated my name but at the same time I liked it, I just don't like the meaning of it. Sloan just acted like himself, completely ignoring me, I swear he hates me.

"Hi Katrina; hi Sloan." I smiled happily and sat down at the table. Sloan put food on my plate and started eating his food, without even saying hello.

I started eating my food then stood up going outside, Katrina fallowed me. "Hey, I need to tell you something, promise me you won't tell Sloan." She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Um sure, what you want to tell me?" I stopped walking and let her catch up.

"You know Roran, right?" I nodded, "Good, I need you to give him this letter for me, I can't go cuase father will know if I went there but he doesn't care if you do." She handed me a folded up letter and looked around her quickly. "Hurry before Sloan comes." She headed back into the house smiling and I started my way out of Carvahall.

I made it to Garrow's home and knocked on the door, and Garrow answers the door. "Hello."

"Is Roran here by any chance?" I said looking around the place, it was a usual farmers home, it had a homey feeling that I loved, way better then the hostel environment I lived in my hole life, only a few places I felt safe being in and this is one of them.

"No he's not, why?" He looked at a letter clutched in my hands.

"Can you give this to him," I handed him the letter. "It's from Katrina; so Eragon's out hunting?"

He tokethe letter from my hand and nodded briefly. "Ya, he left earlier on, he wont be back for a while." I nodded and started on my way back to town. On the way there I saw a few of the guards walking around the village. I hated those people so much, always pestering the villagers. But we have no one to blame but the king.

I walked past Sloan's meat shop to see him enraged, he saw me and gave me an evil glare. I shivered and walked in, knowing I missed the starting hours of helping him. He put down his meat cleaver and walked over to me. "Why weren't you here on time?"

I had to lie to him; to save Katrina from getting in trouble, and Roran. One of the guards stopped me and asked me where a villager was, so i pointed them in the right direction." I smiled as Sloan study my words carefully.

"Your lieing; I can tell!" I knew what this meant; no food for two days. "Don't expect I'm letting you sleep in my house too if your not going to pay for your stay. Now get! Don't come back till tomorrow."

I ran out of the store and down the street, I stopped and toke a few breathes before I looked around. All the foods were out of my price range, I only had a little bit of money. Wait Brom had a few chickens maybe I can get one from him. I made it around the corner where Brom's place was, when I saw a few guards taking away his chickens.

I sighed, "Just great, now I'm going to have to go out of town for food. I saw Eragon walking away with meat, and my stomach growled. He also had a giant blue stone, but it looks more like an egg. "I'm so starved.

I shock the thought of foodand eating from my head and started heading out of town, I was certainly not coming back tomorrow either, he finally got his excuse for me not to come back; but I will when I feel like it.

I went deep into the woods trying to find the cave I use to go to when I was a were child. My mom use to live in Carvahall before she died and I had to live with Sloan, he forbid me from going to the Spine and out of town, but I would sneak out here and try to find it; but I never could.

I searched for hours upon hours before I found it. The cave looked as beautiful as ever, a small water hole that led to another part deeper in the cave was still there; I think it got a little bigger too. There were sharp rocks lining the sides of the cave and the roof of it too. A small rock smooth enough to sit on and use as a chair was still there. But the only thing that changed was that there was a shiny white stone, same size as Eragon's stone near the water hole.

I walked over to it and picked it up, examining it from all angles, all I could tell was that it was hallow on the inside, making a loud but soothing noise when I hit it. I wanted to put it down but it was like I couldn't. I patted the stone before I set it down beside me; laying down I looked outside, tomorrow I was going hunting.

I feel asleep with the stone in my arms, and woke up starving. "Great." I got up and put the rock down beside a sharp stone and walked out of the cave. I picked up a sharp stick that was good enough to be a spear; and started hunting.

I was walking for hours on the outskirts of Carvahall when I finally saw a deer, I crouched down and slowly crept towards it. The tall grass covered most of me keeping me hidden from the deer. I got close enough that the stick would be able to pierce it's flesh. I toke one more step and raised up out of the grass and stabbed it in the back. It yipped and started running, I fallowed closely behind it, jumping on it, it feel to the ground as I toke one more stab at it in the head.

It slowly stopped moving as I got up, holding the deer as I toke it back to the cave. The stone was still there and I smiled happily. I shivered, it was getting cold, I need to get a fire started soon. (I grabed some wood from a near by tree and stacked them all up together. I rubbed to sticks together for awhile till it finally started a fire. I sat back cooking the deer I just hunted.

I looked at the white stone, it was all dirty, I think it could use a wash. I started washing the stone in the water hole as the deer was cooking at the fire. I smiled and I should head back to Carvahall tonight, who knows Sloan might let me in the house. After I ate diner I grabbed the egg and started heading back to Carvahall to see Sloan, and Katrina.

I got back to Sloan's meat shop to here him talking, I held the stone very close to me as I listened in. "No, don't hurt Katrina" I heard some weird voices, I couldn't tell what they were saying. "The stone, Eragon has it, he lives outside of Carvahall." I then saw Sloan leaving in a hurry back to his house.

I turned my head around the corner and saw to figures one taller then the other one, I couldn't see that well with the lighting. One looked in my direction and I went back to hiding. The firgures left and I sighed.

"Now what?" I started thinking for a minute then stood up, I was going to fallow them.


	2. Chapter 2 Travel to Gil'ead

Chapter 2: Travel to Gil'ead

I ran around the grassy fields fallowing the shadows of the two figures, what do they want with Eragon anyways he did nothing wrong. But Sloan did say something about the stone, is it that blue stone he had, it looks just like mine.

"I really shouldn't be here, what happens if I get caught?" Oh suck it up self I can do this, I normal spy on Sloan I should be able to handle these people, right? Whatever I'll keep on fallowing them. I almost lost track of them but I found them at Eragon's home, the lights were off there but I started hearing screams.

The door was broken open and I heard a scream that sounded like Garrow's screams. I ran inside not knowing what was becoming of me, I saw him laying on the ground...dead. I fell to my knees and started crying. I couldn't see where the strangers were but I knew they were here somewhere.

I heard a loud noise and hide under a turned over table, slowing my breathing to a low breath, holding back my tears, and held back my cries, holding the stone closer to my heart to keep me from crying.

I then saw them, walking past me, not knowing I was there, all I could have thought at that point was, what was that. They had a rough looking human exoskeleton, wearing black cloaks so I couldn't see there faces that well.

The only creatures my mother told me about, besides Elves and dwarfs, were shades but these do not come even close to how she described them, so what are they? They ran out the door and a breathed in, then started crying. There was only one person who could have helped me now, Sloan; even though I hate him he could be the only one that will listen to me.

I stood up and ran out the door towards the village, not forgetting my stone. I never stopped, not for nothing, not even to catch my breath. It was all useless now I need to figure out what they were and I need help.

I ran into Sloan's house and ran to him, Katrina was probably up stairs sleep. "Sloan, I-i need your help- Garrow he-he-" I couldn't finish my sentence, for I was crying out my words so badly they were mixed up so much.

He looked at me panicked "W-what did you see?"

"I saw these two weird looking f-figures, they0they kill Garrow- I heard him screaming-"

Sloan cut my off looking at my stone. "Where did you get that? They'll be looking for you too!" He started pushing my towards the door and he grabbed a map that was hanging on the wall and he circled a place on the map. "Get out of here-before you get us all killed!"

"Where will I live though?"

He handed me the map and shoved me out the door before he closed it he said the last few words I most likely will ever here from him. "To Gil'ead, to live with your uncle Oran, and don't ever come back here!" He slammed the door in my face as I looked at the map on how I was going to get there.

I sighed, "Ok, so if I start at Carvahall, then go to Therinsford I could get a room at the Inn for over night. But that will cut from the food coast, I could buy a weapon at the market in Yazuac- If there is any. Get a weapon and that should be good for hunting, plus a one night stay at Yazuac too, I guess I don't need to stop at Therinsford. Then fallow the river to Isenstar, on the other side of that is Gil'ead."

I started walking out of town, at least I toke my pouch which is big enough for holding the map and the stone it'll take less off the arms. All I know is that it's going to be a long trip there, unless...

I saw a bunch of horses on a farm, one that was pure black, black as the night it self. I walked over to the horse and petted it on the head. There were several horses there; like five, six maybe. I opened the gate and leaded the black one out of the gate and closed it. "I'm very sorry I have to do this but I need too.

My mom use to do this all the time when we had no where to live or had to move far distances. I attached the pouch I had to the saddle of the horse and got on it, and started on my long adventure to Gil'ead.

Several days had past since my journey to Gil'ead started, I never stopped to take a rest till now. We were getting close to Yazuac now. I let the horse get a drink of water, I still didn't have a weapon maybe I would get one soon, or not. I should save the money for food and a bed. I never gave Sloan my money, cause I knew sooner or later he would kick me out and not give me my money back. So I always kept my money with me. My mother never trusted him completely I could tell in her eyes.

I miss her a lot these days when we use to travel a lot. Plus she had always been there for me, even though I found it a little weird how I never had the same hair colour as her, she had wine red hair, while I had dark brown; Or even the same eyes for that fact, she had rich red colour eyes while I had a dull grey. I could never see how she was my mother. She was a little abusive towards me but I still loved her, she was my mother, she gave me a scar on my left knee, from her knife...

I shock the thoughts from my head and looked at the stone in my pouch. I rested the stone down on the ground and smiled at it, why did I even have it? Well for some reason I feel like it is mine, like I was meant to have it. It was too pretty to let a filthy thieve get to it and sell it; probably isn't wroth much either.

I got back on the horse, and headed towards the village of Yazuac; with my white stone. I could see it in the far distance and sighed; I was almost there. When I approached the village a little closer These huge burly men there...wait a minute there killing someone!

I made the horse move faster to the city but off to the side away from there line of sight. I saw them killing a young child, an infant. It was far too late for me to help them I felt sad but I was going to do something, even if I had no weapon.

I got off the horse and started sneaking into town, where I saw a pile of dead bodies. The big burly men thrown the dead baby on the pile and started killing more people. I looked own sad, knowing I can't do anything about it.

I clutched my fist together, I felt like screaming my head off, but they would hear me. I stood up and looks around for anything to use, a spear! I picked the spear up and twirled it in my hands, "This will do for now, I guess."

I headed into town were I saw three huge men standing there, I got out my spear and was ready to attack. I crouched down closer to the ground and slowly moved towards them, as if I was hunting a deer. Two of the huge men walked away into builds were I heard more screaming, they ripped threw me like a sword threw the heart. I moved closer to the one standing by the pile of dead people and lifted the spear.

He turned around to face me I noticed that he had horns on his heads and was very angry with me. I lunged the spear at him ripping threw his flesh into his neck. It made it's way threw to the other side and he feel down pretty quickly.

I stepped back and looked around and started running to the outskirts when one of them chased after me. I crouched down and grabs the stone and got back on the horse, the horse started moving towards the direction of Gil'ead fallowing the river of Ninor.

Several hours went into the long trip before I had to stop, I patted the exhausted horse on the side and whispered quietly "It's ok, you can rest now." I toke the stone out and looks at it again. It seemed to have a crack in it. "How can a stone get a crack in it for being so hard?"

I put the stone back in the pouch and walked to the river, where I stepped in and tried to catch a fish, with my bear hands. As you can tell several minutes went into nothing, and I caught nothing, I was an idiot.

I got back on the horse and started riding the horse further on knowing we weren't that far away now.


	3. Chapter 3 A egg and a shade

Chapter 3: A egg and a shade

I finally made it to Gil'ead and toke a deep breath, I was very close to seeing my uncle again. He ran the local Inn in Gil'ead and got decent business there. He looked more like me, again, not looking like my mother. They were related but they never liked each other, he picked to get rid of my mother, while I ran away with her.

He always sent me letter as I did too, but it's been year since I ever saw him. He was mad at first that I ran away with her, telling me that she was not good for my health. Even though I knew he was right I still loved her greatly.

I looked at the Inn before entering it, where my Uncle, Oran, was greeting the guest. I walked up to him and telling by the look on his face he didn't remember me. "Hello and welcome to the Inn, how may I help you?"

"Uncle Oran, It's me, Sorrow." His face brightened up in happiness as he hugged me.

"I missed you so much." He didn't change much, his hair was a little grey but still had it's rich brown in it, His eyes were a light blue, getting a little dull but still good. He didn't look as happy these days though but I guess that happens when you live alone. He looked around then said with a little hatred in his voice. "Where is Joanna?"

"Oh, my mom, she died several years ago, villagers killed her- I don't know why but-" He stopped me from getting all upset, I toke a breath and continued "I stayed with Sloan for several mouths then he kicked me out."

"Sounds lie him, but Joanna...never mind I'm glad your here though."

I toke out the stone and showed it to him. "Do you know what this is?"

He toke it from my hands and looked at it closely before hiding it in his hands, gesturing for me to fallow him to the back room. We entered the back room and he put it on the table, "I do not know what this is but there been conversations going around that the king wanted something that looked like this...but it was blue."

Oh great here we go again about the king's needs, he was the worst king we ever had and he never did much for us. Oran started talking again "I think you should keep it for a while till we have more information, if we don't get more information I'll show this to the guards, but for now keep it in your bed room up stairs down the hallway to your right." He handed the stone back to me and I headed upstairs, he had a much bigger home the Sloan but then again he is a Inn owner.

I walked into the bed room and looked around, it was average and was decent, better then what Sloan gave me anyways. I put the stone on the bed and opened the window to get some fresh air. I heard cracks coming from my...bed.

I turned around and looked at a moving stone on my bed, it was cracking and pieces of it were popping out. Then it all feel apart and a little baby white...thing popped out and got up. He wobbled around the bed till it jumped to the floor and made a little squeaky noise. I t moved like a cat and was the size of a average cat. "So this was a egg I was carrying the hole time?"

It's head shot in my direction, it's big eyes looking at me in the eyes, it looked happy and moved closer too me. It looked friendly so I raised my hand ready to pet it...but it already touched my hand.

An intense pain started and I grabbed my hand in pain. "Ow!" I feel on the bed, then the pain slowly worked it's way to a stop. I looked at my hand breath, I saw a weird sign on my palm and looked at the creature "What did you do to me?" It looked at me with lovable eyes and jumped on my lap.

I petted it and looked at its wings. They looked like those of a bat, but it's not a bat. "I'm guessing your a dragon, I never say one before but my mom told me about you's." I smiled then it jumped out the window. "Hey1 Get back here!" I ran down satires, outside and ran after the dragon hatchling.

I looked around and saw it's tail and chased after it, it was hard to see the dragon cause of the night but it was a pure white dragon, better to see at night then a black one. I jumped some small objects and saw it running towards a fortress type of place. It didn't look like a safe place to go but I needed to get the dragon back, so I fallowed it.

I ran inside the fortress hiding away from people but still able to see the dragon, it was running down the corridors of the fortress growling at all the guards as if there evil or something. I got past the guards and kept on fallowing it, when I saw another huge man like I saw back in the other town, holding the dragon by it's tail.

I did the only logical thing to do in that time...I body tackled the guy, hey at least he let go of the dragon. The dragon growled at the guy and pulled at my puffy shirt, I stood up with the dragon in my hands running out of there as fast as I could, when it hit me, literally. I feel down and the dragon sat on my lap growling like a mad man at something, I looked up and saw red hair and red eyes.

It was a guy, that was described like my mom said a shade looked like, she said they were evil yet misunderstood people. But all that came out of my mouth was "You look like my mother."

He sneered at me and saw the dragon on my lap, then said in a smooth voice "Is that yours by any chance?" Well at least that didn't sound like my mother.

"Ya I'm pretty sure, it won't leave me alone, and it gave me a giant birthmark on my hand." I raised my hand to show the shade. But he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into a empty cell and locked me in there.

My dragon though was not as easy, before the shade could grab it, the dragon ran threw his legs and ran down the hallway. I tried my best not to laugh cause the shade was trying so hard to get him yet he was the one running into door and walls. But the dragon long gone now, and the shade wouldn't find it.

I sat on the old bed looking around the room for any sign of a way out, but I couldn't, figures. I heard guards pulling people in and sometimes killing people, as it felt like days of being here but I knew it was only hours.

"Think, Sorrow, think..." I repeated that in my head so many times it felt the same saying it out load. When I heard a little squeaky voice I looked at the same window in my room and saw the white baby dragon. His big eyes shined down on me as he looked sad.

I looked out the cell door that had a little window on it to make sure that shade wasn't around and grabbed a hold of the bars and pulled myself to be eye to eye with the dragon. "What's your name? Are you a boy or a girl?"

It just stared at me for a little bit before nudging my hand, I petted it. "Thank goodness the shade didn't get you. Now I need to find a way out of here, and fast."


	4. Chapter 4: I hate prison food

Chapter 4: I hate prison food

I pet the dragon one last time before I climbed down from the bars and sat on the bed. "You should go and hide before the shade sees you." It looked at me with big eyes then started to whiny. "Shh, he'll hear you. Go, hurry, hide somewhere." It stopped whining and stumbled away. I wish I could have kept it here with me but it's for it's own safety.

The bed isn't that soft either but better then the ground, my stomach started to growl and I gently put my hand on it. "I'm starving." I saw guards walking by with some people being dragged closely behind them.

"No sign of the shade at least so something is going right. My dragon isn't captured either." I then saw guards carrying food to prisoner's. "Great..." My stomach growled again.

A guard carried food into my cell and dropped it on the ground, leaving afterwards. The only thing on the same plate was just half way filled with a piece of bread, cheese, and a very same glass of warm water, yuck.

I picked up the bread first and started eating it, then the cheese, which did not taste good. I looked at the water and shock my head, I'm not thirsty.

I looked out the little window on the door and saw a few guards walking up and down the hallway, it would be more funner then being stuck in a cell all day. I think it's been...five hours, I really don't know.

I fell down to the ground holding my stomach and breathed hard, trying to catch my breath. I tried getting up but it was too hard, I don't feel to well. I managed to make it to the bed and rested on it.

Several hours went by trying to regain my energy, but it wasn't helping it that much, then the stupid shade walked in.

He walked over to me and looked down at me, "Hello, I'm Durza-"

I decided to cut him off. "What do you want?" I stood up, he was taller then me by a lot, I feel short now...

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase then, what is your name?"

Well that's an easy answer "My name is Sorrow..."

"No your _real_ name." Is he stupid, I thought shades were smart and didn't ask weird questions when thy got the answer all ready.

"I said my real name, Sorrow." Durza was starting to look really pissed, how I know? Cause he has a hold of me from the neck, that's how. I tried gasping for air, but it didn't help, then the dragon came in.

The little guy was growling at the shade and it bit him on the leg. The shade looked down at the dragon and dropped me. I caught my breath and stood up quickly, he brought out his sword and pointed it at the dragon.

I didn't give him a chance to I jumped on the shades back and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as long as I could.

But sadly, I didn't stay on that long and was hurled across the room, I'm not that strong. But I am quick enough to dodge his sword by cart-wheeling away from him. I then ran towards the door, but he appeared in front of it. I wasn't going to stop, I _needed_ to get out; so I kicked him in the gut, sending him out of the door.

But like all shades he didn't stay down that long and got right back up on his feet and began chasing me. My dragon fallowed closely behind me, at least I don't have to worry about that.

Durza jumped towards me, I kept running; he barley missed me, but manged to make me fall. The drugs were getting to me; I looked to see what caused me to trip and I realized that my skirt and shorts were around my ankles, as was my underwear; just...great.

The drugs became to much for me to handle and I passed out when I was reaching for my pants.

**Forth chapter people, I think I did a good job on the last few chapters, but let me know what you guys think of them; but I need your help. I'm debating rather the next chapter be another Sorrow, or a Durza P.O.V chapter. So I'm making a poll that will end..November 19, which is this Friday. If you guys pick the Durza P.O.V and you guys like it, I might do more of them. Another thing is pairing for Sorrow are not clear yet so if you want to give some suggestions on who she should date would be a help.**

**Also to let you guys know that this fanfic is Loosely based off of the Eragon books, some things will change and one of them is obvious. **


	5. Chapter 5: Princess

Chapter 5: Princess

"_Hair as brown as the earth_

_Her touch as soft as the grass_

_Gentle yet Deadly"_

**OK so the votes are in and...it's a tie! So what I'm going to do is split this chapter up into two pieces, which means...IT'S GOING TO BE A LONGER CHAPTER YAY!Hope you like my first attempt to write from Durza's point of view. I'm also going to start putting a small poem that describes a character up and if you want to you can guess who's who.**

Durza P.O.V

I stood up and looked down at the rider that was on the ground. A human guard walked by "Next time add more drugs to it!"

The guards eyes shot open, scared, I looked back down at her, then the guard spoke. "Um, sir, I t-think that you should pull up her pants." He was right. "Cause the King's daughter is coming down the hallway right now."

My eyes shot open and I looked at the guard, both angry and petrified. I quickly picked up the girl and looked around for some place where I could hide her.

"Not that one, neither one of those ones-what are you doing, Durza?" I turned around to look at Galbatorix's Daughter, Willow. She looked from me, to Sorrow, then back at me. "Why is she pant less?"

"Look, it's not what it seems, your highness." I looked around, I wanted to rip her head off, and shove it up her-

"Ya sure it's not." She raised an eyebrow, and smirked at me, knowing I couldn't hurt her. I felt a light tug on my pants and I looked down, the dragon was biting my leg and growling at me; maybe because I have it's rider. "Who's is that?"

I looked down at the dragon, who was still growling at me, I should throw it, if my hands weren't as full. "It's the prisoner's dragon."

She nodded and looked at Sorrow; then at her guards "I'll take that one."

OK now I'm confused, "What do you mean?"

She turned to face me, "As a servant of course, Galbatorix said I could have a servant, sorry but you can't have her. But you will have to come back to the castle with us; he wants to see you." Great what did I do this time.

"Why; may I ask?" I raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Cause you found the girl so you deserve the credit, and he'll kill you if you let me and a wimpy guard leave with a dragon rider prisoner. He also wants to see you." I sighed angry. "And, Durza; don't forget to put on her pants it's very undignified of you's two." She smiled and walked away, I hate her so much, but she's the kings daughter sadly.

I turned around and saw one of my urgal guards behind me staring at Sorrow, oh boy this can't be good. The urgal reach to touch her and I scream, "Don't touch her!" I turned around and walked pass the guards.

**~Sorrow's P.O.V~**

I woke up with a yelling voice ringing in my head, "Wake up!." I got up and saw a very angry shade, geez someone's grumpy. Her grabbed me by my neck and started dragging me down the hallway, what did I do this time.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at him trying to breath, hey at least I have my pants on.

"The princess wants to see you." He really hates me-wait, what?

"Princess? What princess?"

"Galbatorix's daughter." I never knew he had a daughter, well I guess you do learn something new everyday.

He dragged me outside and threw me on the ground; I got a mouth full of dirt and he doesn't even say sorry. I looked up and saw a girl that was younger then me by a little bit, around fifteen. She had emerald green eyes, dark brown hair that was almost black that fell slightly over her shoulders. She wasn't nearly as pale as me or Durza, she had a more tanned complexion from being in the sun I guess.

She was holding my dragon that as soon as it seen me tried to get out of her arms, looking at me with it's big eyes. "I'm guess this is yours?" She looked down at me as I got up; before she could let me talk she turned towards Durza. "Go get the horse."

He bowed slightly and vanished she turned back towards me and handed me my dragon. "I'm sorry if he treated you rudely, nice to see that you have pants on though."

I stiffened slightly, and shivered it's embarrassing; not because he's a shade, but because he's a guy; who knows what guys think and do. She started talking again "So your a dragon rider?"

"A dragon what?" Did she hit her head or something?

"You know a dragon rider, there strong and mighty, very good role models-except for my father. Never mind you'll learn more when we get back to my fathers castle, it'll be a few day trip though. Sadly were going to have to have Durza come along- because your a prisoner that can't be trusted." She smiled and Durza came back with a pure white horse that this girl got on. "My names Willow by the way."

"I'm Sorrow."

She laughed "What type of name is Sorrow?"

"A one a mean mother will call you." I looked around, "Let me guess I'm walking?"

She nodded and starts riding off, I looked at Durza before he started dragging me along; hey at least I'm not the only one walking.

A few hours went on and she finally made us stop at a spot in the forest "This is a good place to stop for the night." She got off and Durza tied up the horse, "Durza, do you expect me to sleep on the ground, per par me a bed." She groaned and toke out a leather blanket and put it on the ground; fallowed by two other that I guess were the blankets, he toke another one and rolled it up as a pillow.

I will admit it's funny to see him work. She then gave another order "Sorrow, stand over by the horse so I know where you are." I looked at her then she snapped her figures and Mr. 'I'm-so-smart' dragged me over there. "Durza make the fire." He bowed and made the fire while mumbling a phew words in another language.

This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had a geolab to do and wanted to finish school for 2010! So now since it's break I'll be posting hopefully 2 more chapters as a x-mas present. I got a few ideas thanks to some people who gave me ideas for Sorrows love interest. One was Eragon (hahaha no)**

**two said OC (i counted how many I would have before the love interest and it would be 7 that's a lot) and one said Durza (hahahahahhahahahahaha...that's funny) So more ideas are welcomed or you really want one of these you can ask but soon there will be a vote on who will get the higher chase of dating her (more to come soon)**


	6. Chapter 6: Willow the annoying

Chapter 6

I woke up on the ground, freezing to death because the fire was still out. I looked around and saw Willow sleeping and no Durza in sight, finally. Standing up I slowly walked pass Willow and made it past the camp. I would have to come back later to try to find the dragon but it's too dark to find it and I can barely see the trees.

It was peaceful out here for once and I didn't have to worry about being bossed around, it reminded me of the good old days with my mom.

I kept sneaking around when I heard a voice coming from in front of me. "Where do you think your going?" Wait is that who I think it is. Yep it's Durza, because once again, I'm being dragged by my damn hair back to camp. I was thrown into a tree and I fell to the ground.

"Ow..." I tried to stand up but I fell back down to the ground and looked up to see Durza standing there grinning at me and staring a hole threw me.

He laughed silently enough not to wake Willow and tied me up, very tightly. "So you going to tell me what your real name is or do I have to make you scream it." I think either way he's going to win but I already told him.

"I told you it's Sorr-" A piece of cloth was shoved into my mouth and he toke out his long sharp sword. What crazy nut-ball of a weapons smith gave this man a sword, because who ever did needs to be revoked of their rights to make weapons.

"All you had to do was tell me and you wouldn't have any suffering, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way now, don't I?" He smiled and knelled down next to me. Lifting his sword to my stomach, oh man this is going to hurt.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like minutes, awaiting the pain that didn't coming. I heard him growled and opened my eyes to see him throw his sword across the camp and into a tree, "Damn it, I can't do it!" Is he growing soft?

That was enough to wake Willow up, she rubbed her head, "Do what?" looked at us, and saw me tied up and him knelled down beside me. "Never mind I don't want to know what you can't do." She said and laid back down. "And if you's two wake me up again with your 'stuff' I **will** hurt you's with no second thoughts." We both glared at her and my face became red with embarrassment, I guess she loved to annoy people any way she can. I think he was embarrassed too, good so I'm not the only one.

He pulled the cloth out of my mouth and growled lowly, "Stay quite or were both going to get hurt." He said and walked off, I was trying to catch my breath. I rested my back against the tree still tied up and my little dragon buddy came and sat on my lap looking at me with full attention.

"Hey, bite threw the rope." I whispered to it, it just stared at me with it's big eyes. "Bite the rope." I turned it head slightly. "Please." It laid down on my lap and fell asleep. "No not that, damn."

I heard Durza laugh at me from across the camp, I really hated him right now. Willow then got up with a groan and walked over to me. "You really know nothing about being a dragon rider do you?"

"What, no I don't know anything about them."

"How can you not, There legends are everywhere?"

"I thought they were folklore's."

"Well there not because my father is a dragon rider, sure an evil one but still a rider. You have to tell your dragon what to do threw your mind. Trust me there more intelligent then any of us." I think she's insane but oh well I'll try it.

_Get up. _Nothing. _Get up! _Still nothing. _Please... _

The dragon looked up at me and stood up. Willow smiled then picked him up. "Sorry but we have to keep him away from you until my dad says what to do with you's two." She said her dad in such a stressed way, I don't think she likes him to much, or maybe she does.

**A/N I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I had so many problems at school and home right now. But I uploaded and I will try to update sooner next time. Ok so about pairings oohhhh. It's a tie ya you can count eragon out of the race (haha). there is 4 for an OC (I hate making OC'S but if you want I will...) and 4 for Durza (wow you guys REALLY want to toucher Sorrow don't you. Don't worry I do too). So vote by PMing me or by in reviews. Reviews by the way really motivate me to please keep on sending them they help they really do!**


End file.
